mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Patristik
Als Patristik bezeichnet man die Philosophie der "Zeit der Kirchenväter" in den ersten christlichen Jahrhunderten. Sie entwickelte sich im 1. Jh. und reichte bis ins 7./8. Jh. des Frühmittelalters. Beschreibung Das aufstrebende Christentum hatte anfänglich eine starke Abneigung gegen die Philosophie und philosophische Forschung. Erst als sich diese neuen Religion weiter ausbreitete und immer mehr Gebildete zum Christentum übertraten, wurde eine Auseinandersetzung mit der geistigen Welt des Hellenentums nicht nur zum Bedürfnis, sondern auch zur Notwendigkeit. Um die "heidnischen" Philosophen mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu überwinden, arbeiteten christliche Schriftsteller mit den Begriffen und Formeln des griechischen Denkens und bildeten so allmählich ein christliches Lehrgebäude, eine Dogmatik aus. Diese Zeit der ersten christlichen Jahrhunderte wurde bekannt als "Zeit der Väter" bzw. "Zeit der Kirchenväter", und ihre Philosophie als die Patristik. Diese Epoche teilt sich in die Ältere und Jüngere Patristik. Von der Älteren Patristik spricht man bis zur Feststellung der Grunddogmen auf dem Konzil von Nicaea um 325 n. Chr.. Die Jüngere Patristik beginnt nach dem vom Konzil von Nicäa 325 und reicht bis in das 8. Jh.. Ältere Patristik Nicht wegen eines philosophischen, sondern aufgrund des sittlich-religiösen Inhaltes hatte sich das Christentum im Abendland verbreitet. Dabei stützte es sich nicht auf wissenschaftliche Beweisführung, sondern auf seine praktische Bewährung: "Wer den Willen des Vaters im Himmel tut, der wird inne werden, ob Jesu Lehre wahr (d. h. von Gott) ist." Der Kern des Jüngerglaubens besagte dabei zusammengefaßt: Von Gott stammt das neue Gebot der Liebe zu ihm selbst und dem Nächsten, das eine bessere Gerechtigkeit darstellt. Der Weg dahin ist eine Sinnesänderung zu Demut, Selbstverleugnung und Gottvertrauen, was die Vergebung der Sünden und Einigung mit Gott möglich machen. Das Ziel: Errichtung des Reiches Gottes, das Jesus, als Verkünder dieser Botschaft, als der von den Propheten verheißene Messias demnächst sichtbar errichten wird. Paulus von Tarsus Demgegenüber war Paulus von Tarsus († um 64) einer der ersten Theologen des Christentums. Er befaßte sich mit dem Gesetzesbegriff des Alten Testaments und vertrat auch noch die jüdische Auffassung, dass nur der stellvertretende Opfertod Christi dem Gesetz des Alten Bundes auch ein gesetzliches Ende mache, worauf dann ein völlig neues geistiges Leben der Seele beginnen könne. Gegen die Philosophie verhielt er sich in seinen Briefen allerdings sehr ablehnend. "Sehet zu, daß euch niemand beraube durch Philosophie und lose Verführung, die auf menschlicher Überlieferung, nicht auf Christus beruht," heißt es in dem Brief an die Kolosser (2, Vers 8) Der Brief des Paulus an die Kolosser zum Lesen und zum Anhören am Computer: Textbibel. Gnosis * Siehe Hauptartikel: Gnostizismus Dagegen verriet das später verfaßte Johannes-Evangelium deutlich genauere Bekanntschaft mit der alexandrinischen Logos-Philosophie. Auch wenn die enthusiastische Erwartung der baldigen Wiederkunft Christi im Johannes-Evangelium anhielt; machten sich bereits asketische Züge bemerkbar. Von dort fand allerdings ebenso die zweideutige Kunst der allegorischen Auslegung und die Dämonenlehre in das Urchristentum Eingang. Einer der ersten Versuche einer tatsächlichen Philosophie des Christentums zur Zeit der Kirchenväter entwickelte sich im Gnostizismus. Das Christentum des 2. Jhs. lehnte die Gnosis ab, da sie wesentliche Züge des ursprünglichen Jesu-Christentums umgestaltete. Doch nicht durch die theoretische Widerlegung der Gnostischen Lehren, sondern vielmehr durch ihre festere Organisation (bischöfliche Verfassung) verdrängte die aufstrebende Kirche, die Gnostische Lehre, soweit diese nicht freiwillig "in ihren Schoß zurückkehrte". Jedoch enstand im Zuge dieser Konkurrenz nicht nur eine kirchlich-theologische Literatur, sondern die Kirche selbst nahm viele Aspekte der Gnosis in sich auf... Weiterlesen. Koptisch-gnostische Schriften (Internet Archive). Hrsg. Carl Schmidt. Im Auftrag der Kirchenväter-Commission der Königl. Preussischen Akademie der Wissenschaften. Leipzig J.C. Hinrichs, 1905. Markionismus * Siehe Hauptartikel: Markionismus Um 140 kam Marcion (ca. 85-160), ein reicher Schiffsherr aus Sinope, nach Rom und begründete den sog. Markionismus. Im Unterschied zu den Gnostikern, war er vor allem von den praktisch-religiösen Gesichtspunkten bewegt. Er versuchte, die paulinischen Auffassung des Christentums bis in alle Konsequenzen auszubilden, indem er die ganze alttestamentliche Grundlage beseitigen wollte: Er erklärte den jüdischen Gottesbegriff zum unvollkommenen Prinzip, und stellte diesem Jesus als gutes Prinzip entgegen... Weiterlesen. Marcion: Das Evangelium vom fremden Gott (Houston Stewart Chamberlain Archiv). Adolf von Harnack. Leipzig 1921 (2. Aufl. 1924). Manichäismus * Siehe Hauptartikel: Manichäismus Gnostische Einflüsse verrät auch der um die Mitte des 3. Jhs. im Morgenland wirkende Perser Mani in seiner aus buddhistischen, persischen und gnostischen Elementen gemischten Lehre, dem Manichäismus. Grundzug war der strenge Dualismus der Lehre Zoroasters, der Kampf zwischen dem guten und bösen Prinzip (Licht - Finsternis) im Kosmos wie in der Seele des Menschen. Strengste Enthaltung von allem Unreinen in Worten und Werken (daher Ehelosigkeit, Fasten u. a.) galten als Merkmal der Auserwählten, denen die minder Vollkommenen eine fast göttliche Verehrung zollten. Trotz mannigfacher Verfolgung (Kreuzigung seines Stifters durch die Magier) fand der Manichäismus in Vorderasien, und im 4. und 5. Jh. auch im Abendland große Verbreitung... Weiterlesen. Die Apologeten oder ältesten Kirchenväter * Siehe Hauptartikel: Apologeten, Apologetik Gegen die vielfache Kritik wegen Lasterhaftigkeit, Greueltaten, Staatsfeindschaft und gewissen philosophischen Auffassungen, die sich das stärker werdende Christentum im Laufe des 2. Jhs. von Seiten des Staates und Schriftstellern (wie z.B. Celsus, später Porphyrius) zuzog, traten seitens der Kirche eine Reihe mehr oder minder philosophisch gebildeter Männer, zum Teil selbst erst Neubekehrte, mit Verteidigungsschriften auf: die sogenannten Apologeten. Durch sie entstand die Apologetik, die Wissenschaft der Verteidigung des Christentums gegen seine Gegner. Im Gegensatz zu den Gnostikern vertraten die Apologeten das kirchliche Christentum und wurden deshalb als "die ersten Kirchenväter" bezeichnet... Weiterlesen. Texte und Untersuchungen zur Geschichte der altchristlichen Literatur (Internet Archive). Akademie der Wissenschaften, Berlin. Kommission für Spätantike Religionsgeschichte. Berlin, Akademie-Verlag, etc., Bd. I. Leipzig 1883 (A. von Harnack). Religionsphilosophie der Alexandriner * Siehe: Clemens von Alexandria, Origenes Die Gnostiker hatten ihre "Erkenntnis" hoch über den gering geschätzten Gemeindeglauben erhoben: von den kirchlichen Apologeten hatten sich die geistig bedeutendsten, Irenäus von Lyon und Tertullian, nur notgedrungen der Philosophie bedient, um sie zu widerlegen. Gegen Ende des 2. Jhs. regte sich dagegen innerhalb der kirchlichen Kreise der Trieb, Wissenschaft und Religion in Einklang miteinander zu bringen, an verschiedenen Stellen. Am stärksten in Alexandrien, dem alten Sitz der Wissenschaften und der Religionsphilosophie. Dort war zur Heranbildung von Lehrern für die Katechumenen eine sogenannte Katechetenschule entstanden, die das Christentum mit hellenischer Bildung erfüllen und umgekehrt gebildeten Hellener die christlichen Wahrheiten verständlich machen wollte. An ihr lehrte von 189 bis zu seinem Tode 215... Clemens von Alexandria. Clemens betrachtete es als Aufgabe eines wahren Christen, sich das Christentum denkend anzueignen. Zwar blieb für ihn das Wort Gottes die höchste Richtschnur, aber er glaubte, dass die Menschen der Philosophie bedurften, um vom bloßen Autoritätsglauben (pistis) zu einer höheren Stufe der Erkenntnis (gnôsis) fortzuschreiten, von der Weisheit der Kinder zu der der Erwachsenen. Ein zusammenhängendes theologisches System, das erste und neben Augustin bedeutendste der gesamten Patristik, schuf erst Clemens' größerer Schüler... Origenes. An der Spitze stand für Origenes die Lehre von Gott als dem ewigen Urgrund aller Dinge; auf ihn, den Einen, weist alles Geschaffene in seiner Ordnung, seiner Unselbständigkeit und seiner Sehnsucht zurück. Er ist ewig, unveränderlich, allmächtig, allwissend, allgütig und allgerecht. Kraft seiner Fülle erzeugt er beständig den Sohn (Logos), wie das Licht seinen eigenen Glanz. Dieser, der in Christus sich verkörperte, aber von Ewigkeit her bei dem Vater war, ist seinerseits das Urbild der geschaffenen Geister vom höchsten bis zum niedersten (die Idee der Ideen); der höchste geschaffene ist die dritte Person der Gottheit, der Heilige Geist. Das System des Origenes wirkte nachhaltig, besonders im christlichen Orient. Der "Origenismus" blieb längere Zeit eine einflußreiche Richtung in der Kirche. In diesen Zeitraum fällt ebenso der Nachfolger Origenes' in der Leitung der alexandrinischen Schule, Dionysios von Alexandrien (auch "der Große" genannt, † um 265), der in einem, nach der Weise der alten griechischen Naturphilosophen unter dem Titel peri physeôs verfaßten, Werke von einem anscheinend durch hellenische Philosophie (Plato, Pythagoras, Stoa, Heraklit) beeinflußten christlichen Standpunkt aus den Atomismus Demokrits und Epikurs bekämpfte. Die Kämpfe zwischen den Origenisten und anderen kirchlichen Richtungen, insbesondere den die Ungeteiltheit Gottes kräftig hervorhebenden Monarchianern (Sabellius, Paul von Samosata), gehören der Dogmen- und Kirchengeschichte an, desgleichen der Arianismus, der, mit seiner Unterordnung des Sohnes unter den Vater, in gewisser Beziehung mit dem Origenismus zusammenhängt. Bekanntlich erlangte auf dem Konzil zu Nicäa (325) die gegenteilige Ansicht des Athanasius durch den Willen des Kaisers die Mehrheit und bald darauf die Alleinherrschaft in der Reichskirche. Jüngere Patristik Von der Jüngeren Patristik spricht man im Zeitraum vom Konzil von Nicäa im Jahre 325 bis in das 8. Jh. Erst in dieser Epoche treten wir in das eigentliche Mittelalter ein. Die kräftigen Stämme des Nordens fluteten von allen Seiten über die Grenzen des Imperiums herein und drohten dessen alte Kultur zu ersticken. Und sicherlich hätte die in der Auflösung begriffene griechisch-römische Philosophie, Kunst und Sitte der rohen germanischen Kraft nicht widerstehen können, wäre nicht eins gewesen, vor dem auch die rauhen Barbaren sich beugten: die christliche Kirche. Diese hatte sich eben jetzt unter dem Schutz der weltlichen Macht gefestigt und begonnen, sich eine mächtige, rasch erstarkende äußere Organisation zu schaffen. Diese letztere aber konnte nur dadurch erreicht werden, daß man, wie das nun durch eine Reihe von Konzilen geschah, die Grunddogmen endgültig fixierte und Vertreter abweichender Richtungen als Häretiker ausschloß. Gerade dadurch, daß sie eine einheitliche Formel bot, wurde die Kirche eine Macht, mit der auch die weltliche Politik rechnen konnte und rechnete. Für die Entwicklung der theologisch-philosophischen Spekulation aber, die sich bis dahin in freieren Formen vollzogen hatte, war die Folge die, daß sie nun nicht mehr die Glaubenslehre selbst umzubilden wagte. Das Dogma gut immer mehr als unantastbar und wird als Bedingung der Seligkeit angesehen. Die Philosophie, soweit man überhaupt von einer solchen noch reden kann, wird zur bloßen Dienerin der Theologie. Die christliche »Wissenschaft«, d.h. die gelehrte Spekulation der Theologen, beschäftigt sich nur noch mit der gelehrten Ausarbeitung der Einzelheiten, oder mit einer nachträglichen »philosophischen« Begründung der von vornherein feststehenden Kirchenlehre. Jüngere Origenisten thumb|250px|[[Basilius von Cäsarea, Gregor von Nyssa (Gregor der Theologe) und Kyrill von Alexandria (Chora Church, Istanbul)]] Eine Geschichte der Philosophie kann sich daher für die folgenden Jahrhunderte sehr kurz fassen. Eine etwas ausführlichere Betrachtung verdient nur die großartige Gestalt des Augustinus von Hippo (354–430). Am meisten spekulativer Betrieb erhielt sich zunächst noch in der Schule des Origenes. Auch sie freilich stellt sich jetzt immer mehr auf den Boden der Rechtgläubigkeit. Das damit nicht Übereinstimmende in der Lehre des Stifters wird entweder stillschweigend beseitigt oder auch ausdrücklich bekämpft. Man sucht gewissermaßen "den Glauben des Athanasius in der origenistischen Wissenschaft unterzubringen" (Harnack Grundriss der Dogmengeschichte (Internet Archive). Adolf von Harnack. Freiburg : J. C. B. Mohr (Paul Siebeck), 1891. Bd. II, S. 12.). Die bedeutendsten Kirchenväter dieser Richtung sind die sog. drei "großen Kappadozier": * Bischof Basilius von Cäsarea († 379), * sein Bruder Bischof Gregor von Nyssa († 394) * und Bischof Gregor von Nazianz († 390). Gegenüber den hochfliegenden Spekulationen der Origenisten und der von ihnen eifrig geübten allegorischen Methode drang die Schule von Antiochien auf nüchternes Denken, ohne indes damit durchzudringen. Von abendländischen Kirchenvätern vor Augustin, sticht nur noch der bekannte Bischof Ambrosius von Mailand († 397) hervor, der in seinem vielgelesenen Buch "De officiis ministrorum libri III" eine nach dem Muster von Cicero de officiis ausgeführte christliche Sittenlehre gab, übrigens ohne philosophische Bedeutung ist vgl. Th. Foerster, Die Monographie. Halle 1884. Ausgang der Patristik Der Ausgang der Patristik war geprägt vom christlichen Neuplatonismus und Mystik in der griechischen Kirche. Ein Zeit- und Amtsgenosse des Augustin, aber von ganz entgegengesetzter Sinnesart, war Bischof Synesios von Kyrene (370-412). Als Schüler von Hypatia, blieb er auch als Bischof mehr Neuplatoniker als Christ. In Hymnen verherrlichte er die unaussprechliche "Monade der Monaden", die kirchlichen Dogmen dagegen erklärte er teils für Allegorien, teils für Mythen, deren das Volk bedürfe, das die hüllenlose Wahrheit nicht ertragen könne. Ähnlich wie Synesios, lehrte Bischof Nemesios von Emesa (Phönizien), im Widerspruch mit der Kirchenlehre, dagegen im Anklang an Plato, die Präexistenz der Seele und die ewige Fortdauer der Welt im Anschluß an Aristoteles die Freiheit des menschlichen Willens, während andere ihren Neuplatonismus dem christlichen Dogma unterordneten. Die tiefsinnigen Schriften des unbekannten Autors unter dem Pseudonym Dionysius Areopagita übten eine bedeutende Einwirkung auf die Spekulation des gesamten Mittelalters, in erster Linie auf Johannes Eriugena und die Mystiker; aber auch auf die Scholastik, z.B. Thomas von Aquino. Hierzu trug nicht wenig bei die mehr kirchliche Auslegung der areopagitische Schriften durch den 580-662 lebenden Abt Maximus Confessor. Das Hinaufsteigen der Seele zu Gott und dessen Hinabsteigen zu uns gelten diesem als bewußte Akte der Liebe. Kommentar- und Kompendienschreiber Während Synesios von Kyrene, Nemesios von Emesa oder Dionysius Areopagita den in der griechischen Kirche von jeher heimischen Mystizismus vertraten, gehörte der im 8. Jh. lebende Mönch Johannes von Damaskus einer Richtung an, die zu der Zeit, wo die Dogmenbildung im wesentlichen abgeschlossen war und eine Art allgemeiner geistiger Erschlaffung durch die christliche Welt ging, zur alleinherrschenden wurde. Diese philosophische Richtung beschränkte sich auf das Zusammenstellen und Ordnen des vorhandenen kirchlichen Wissensstoffes. Es war die Zeit der Kommentatoren und Kompendien-Verfasser. Johannes' Quelle der Erkenntnis, ein noch heute im christlichen Orient in Ansehen stehendes Buch, will nach seiner eigenen ausdrücklichen Erklärung nichts Eigenes vorbringen, sondern nur zusammenfassen, "was die Philosophen definiert, die Peripatetiker eingeteilt, die Kirchenväter angewandt haben, welche Ketzereien aufgekommen sind, welche Lehren als orthodox gelten". Apologetik und Polemik (die sich bei Johannes von Damaskus schon gegen den Islam richtet) ist das einzige, was die griechische Kirche seitdem hervorbringt. Aber auch um die abendländische Kirche war es in jenen traurigsten Jahrhunderten der Geschichte Europas nicht besser bestellt. Es ist die Zeit des untergehenden Römerreichs, der Merowinger, des Siegeszuges der Araber. Jedes selbständige geistige Leben scheint erloschen. Abgesehen von den noch eine Zeitlang fortgehenden Streitigkeiten zwischen Pelagianern, Semipelagianern und Anhängern Augustins über den freien Willen und des gallischen Presbyters Claudianus Mamertus (um 450) Beweis für die Unkörperlichkeit der menschlichen Seele, dem sich auch der gleich zu nennende Cassiodor anschließt, ist keine einzige selbständige Produktion bekannt. Übergang zur Scholastik Man ergab sich zum Ausgang der Jüngeren Patristik fast durchweg dem Kompendienschreiben. So gab Marcianus Capella um 430 sein in den Schulen des Mittelalters viel gebrauchtes Lehrbuch der Septem artes liberales (Die Sieben Freien Künste) heraus (M. C. selbst soll noch nicht Christ gewesen sein). Nach dem Vorbild von Boethius schrieb auch Cassiodor, der sich um 540 aus dem ostgotischen Staatsdienst in die Muße des Klosters zurückzog, ein Kompendium über die Sieben Freien Künste und Wissenschaften, das sogenannte trivium: Grammatik, Dialektik, Rhetorik, und das quadrivium: Arithmetik, Geometrie, Musik, Astronomie. Was Cassiodor für Italien, tat später Isidor von Sevilla († 636) für Spanien durch sein viel ausgeschriebenes großes Realwörterbuch (Etymologiarum sive originum), in dem er eine staunenswerte Belesenheit entfaltet. Außerdem stellte er in seinen 3 Büchern Sentenzen (Sententiarum libri III) die orthodoxe Kirchenlehre in Aussprüchen der Kirchenväter dar. Isidors Werk wurde wiederum von Beda Venerabilis († 735), beide von Alkuin († 804), dem bekannten Lehrer und Freunde Karls des Großen, genutzt, dem sich der Begründer des deutschen Schulwesens, Abt Hrabanus Maurus von Fulda († 866 als Erzbischof von Mainz), anschloß. Der Verdienst aller dieser Männer besteht in der Übermittlung der Reste antiker Bildung an die germanischen Stämme. Philosophisch waren sie jedoch ohne Bedeutung. Die Philosophie wurde nunmehr endgültig als Schulsache in den Dienst der Kirche getreten. Das Reich der... Scholastik begann. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Geschichte der Philosophie, Band 1 (Zeno.Org). Karl Vorländer. Leipzig 1903. 5. Auflage, Leipzig 1919. S. 207 ff.: Die Philosophie des Mittelalters. * Die Philosophie des Mittelalters (Google Books). 2 Bde. Paul Deussen. Leipzig 1915-1920. * Geschichte der christlichen Philosophie, Band 1 (Google eBook). Heinrich Ritter. Perthes, 1841. * Overbeck, Die Anfänge der patristischen Literatur in Sybels Historische Zeitschrift. 1882, 6. Heft. Ausgabe: * O. Stählin, Die griechischen christlichen Schriftsteller der ersten drei Jahrhunderte. Leipzig. 1905-09. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Christentum Kategorie:Philosophie